


Connected (TakuRan)

by kirino_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Football, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kirino Ranmaru x Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto - Freeform, Kirino x Shindou, Kirino/Shindou - Freeform, Love, M/M, RanTaku - Freeform, Ranmaru x Takuto, Ranmaru/Takuto, Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto/Kirino Ranmaru - Freeform, Shindou x Kirino, Shindou/Kirino - Freeform, Smut, TakuRan, Takuto x Ranmaru, Takuto/Ranmaru, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirino_kun/pseuds/kirino_kun
Summary: ― We don't know where's Kirino. ― Kurama grunted, knowing Kariya was up to something vile again.Hayami looked around uncertainly and nodded ― Shindou too... ―  he muttered in a slightly worried voice.Kariya grimaced and frowned ― Are they not here? ― he snorted and rolled his eyes ― Same again.
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. prolog

That day the sun shone mercilessly. The sky turned blue and there was no sign of rain until the end of the week. The guys, as they used to, prepared a huge cardboard box with bottles of cool water and a lot of towels for training to wipe the sweat from their foreheads.

Most of them went to the locker room to change, as they had recently come from school and were wearing Raimon Middle School uniforms. They didn't like to wear them during the summer because they used to sweat terribly and it wasn't very pleasant, so some people figured out a way and threw bags with ice under their shirts.

― Kirino-senpai! ― Everyone turned towards the door when they heard a loud calling of a friend.

― Kirino-senpai! Where are you?! ― a short boy with blue hair entered the locker room making quite a fuss. He started to wander around the room and got irritated when he didn't find the pink haired boy.

― What's the matter, Kariya? Need something from Kirino-senpai? ― Tenma asked amiably turning to his friend with a smile on his face.

― Yes I need. ― The boy replied and closed the door behind him, so that his friends could change their clothes. ― Do you know where he is? ― He looked at them with innocent eyes and hid his hands behind his back.

― We don't know where's Kirino. ― Kurama grunted, knowing Kariya was up to something vile again.

Hayami looked around uncertainly and nodded ― Shindou too... ― he muttered in a slightly worried voice.

Kariya grimaced and frowned ― Are they not here? ― He snorted and rolled his eyes ― Same again.

After a brief reflection, the guys had to agree with him. Shindou and Kirino have been skipping training a lot for some time without informing anyone. Some even began to wonder if they wanted to leave the team. They say friends are always together, so they would surely leave at the same time.

― We'll play without them, I see no reason why we should wait for them all day. ― Tsurugi muttered as he finished changing his clothes.

The rest of the guys sighed and agreed with the elder leaving the brooding Kariya alone in the locker room.


	2. feelings

The brown-eyed boy touched the boy's crotch through the material of his pants, when he felt a hand stopping him, the owner of which tried to normalize his breathing by blushing slightly.

― Shindou, you idiot... We missed training again. ― he took a little break to look into the eyes of his "torturer" ― You are an idiot. What am I going to tell them? ― the pink-haired boy whispered. He wasn't ready for some things yet, but somehow he couldn't resist that pleading, sweet look of his beloved. ― Uh... ― he muttered resigned.

― Just a second, okay? ― smiled a little younger and ran his fingers through his friend's sweet-smelling hair ― You know that I will never do anything against your will. Don't be so stressed. ― he whispered in his ear, at which the latter flinched slightly.

― I know, Takuto, but... ― he changed his voice from sweet to more offended ― I'm still older and it's a bit weird that you dominate, am I wrong? ― he raised one eyebrow, expecting some sensible answer to his question.

― Hmmm... ― Shindou thought for a moment, but had no explanation for that. ― Well, it just turned out that you are more charming than me. ― he replied, unfazed.

Ranmaru's face turned red and he stared at the dark irises a bit confused. ― How I hate you... ― he sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against him ― But it's okay, show me what you can do, honey. ― he sent him a gentle smile.

Takuto immediately moved closer to him and started kissing his neck leaving wet marks on her. He slipped one hand under his shirt and he flinched. ― Ah, Takkun, not there... ― he muttered under his breath, and a wave of heat passed over his body. He really liked it, loved his touch and always asked for more in his mind.

― You could call me that more often. ― the dark-haired boy said and gently bit the skin on the boy's neck.

― Ah... ― that was the only thing that managed to come out of his mouth. He was too overwhelmed to say anything meaningful at the moment. However, Shindou did not mind and continued the previous activities.

Suddenly, they felt a rush of warm wind into the room, and then only the crackle of the camera crashing was heard.

The boys immediately moved away from each other, their eyes fixed on the shocked female figure.

― A-Akane...? ― Kirino whispered, not expecting that his decisions could cause so many problems in the future.


End file.
